JJ Pt 30
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: The third and final part for JJ's story. This is part of a series but i dont think it would be too confusing if you havn't read the others. R&R, tell me what you think and of course enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this isn't really a surprise anymore lols anyways to old fans welcome back and to new welcome aboard this is the third and last part of JJ's story. So R&R and tell me what you think and as always enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, just my oc's

Chapter One

A quiet swishing sound tugged on JJ's consciousness a second before the blinding light assaulted his eyes. He sat up bracing himself on his elbows before narrowing his golden eyes at his sister. Jessica stood at the window letting her hands fall away from the curtains, she gave her brother an amused grin before leaving the room laughing quietly. JJ dropped back against the pillow groaning about annoying little sisters. He forced himself to get up and take a shower before throwing on a pair of dark denim jeans and a white shirt. He grabbed his phone and replied to the message, before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen where his sister and mother were making breakfast.

He sat down at the table where Clary pushed a plate of bacon and eggs towards him. Jessica sat beside him and he turned to narrow his eyes showing his irritation at her morning routine of blinding him awake. She laughed before turning to her own breakfast. He wasn't all that made, well he was but he couldn't stay mad at his sister. JJ's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to reply before putting it away again.

"Who are you texting?" Clary asked, leaning against the counter.

"Kristy." JJ answered before taking a sip of his juice.

"Just the other day it was Monica." Clary pointed out.

"Mom, your son is a harlot." Jessica declared.

"Oh, that hurt, right here." JJ said pointing to his heart before standing and messing up his sisters hair.

"Stop it JJ! I have a date tonight!" Jessica objected smoothing her hair down. JJ rose an eyebrow at that.

"Who said you could date?!" Jace demanded walking into the kitchen.

JJ dropped his dishes in the sink before hoping up on the counter to watch the scene play out before him. He was silently echoing his fathers ideas, his sister was too young to date.

"I did." Clary said settling down next to Jace for breakfast. JJ's eyebrow rose again.

"She's too young to date." Jace argued.

"I agree." JJ spoke up. Jessica narrowed her eyes at her older brother. Jace glanced at his son before turning his attention back to his wife.

"I disagree, she's responsible enough to handle going out on a date." Clary said.

"Thank you!" Jessica said narrowing her eyes at JJ daring him to object. He did of course but he wasn't going to repeat it.

It became obvious that it was going to be a long running argument. JJ hopped off the counter and went to his room and brushed his teeth before heading for the piano. He had learned to play sitting with his father next to him. He had to admit he was good. He settled on the bench and brushed his fingers across the keys before settling into a rhythm. The piano was a nice escape, he could sit and play, there was nothing, no demons threatening humans, no stress, no worries. Just his fingers floating over the keys and the melody soothing him. JJ played until footsteps broke him out of his trance.

"I agreed to the date." Jace said sliding on to the bench next to JJ. Jace picked up the song where his son paused playing alone before JJ joined again playing the echo to his fathers tune.

"Twenty dollars if you follow your sister on the date, fifty if you don't get caught." Jace bribed without opening his eyes, still playing the tune.

"Deal." JJ said, he intended to follow anyway but he wasn't going to turn down the money.

"Good." Jace said as the song came to a close. He stood and left the room.

JJ stood and covered the piano before pulling on his shoes and running a brush through his curls. Sometimes he thought the curls were an arrow making people take a second look. Angel, the last girl he dated had called him. Well she was half right JJ thought with a grin before heading down the hall towards the front door.

"I'm going to Max's house!" JJ called over his shoulder waiting for his mother to acknowledge that she heard him.

He opened the door and headed down the sidewalk. Mundanes rushed past him heading for school or work. He didn't envy them, he had tried high school, because Clary wanted them to give it a try. It didn't last long. The boys were either trying to get him to join every sport because he was fast or they were making fun of him and calling him the golden boy. He didn't put up with that very long. He was thrown out officially for the several fights he had gotten into, too many boys flirting with his sister.

He came up to his cousin's house, Uncle Alec let him in informing him that Max was still in bed. Not for much longer JJ decided before opening the door to Max's room and yanking the curtain's aside blind his cousin. Max let out an irritated growl and JJ laughed, he could see the appeal to waking someone up like that.

"Jessica is going out on a date." JJ said after Max got out of the shower.

"So is Mel. Jessica and Mel are meeting at Taki's before they go on their dates..." he trailed off at the look on his Parabati's face.

"Oh no JJ, don't even think about it." Max said with a sigh.

"About what?" JJ asked faking innocence.

"I would have fallen for that, if I hadn't grown up with you." Max said

"Don't sabotage your sister's date." Max continued.

"I'm just going to follow them." JJ argued.

"oh..." Max said blushing.

"Busted, spill it." JJ said resting his back against the wall.

"Dad might be paying me fifty to follow." Max said.

"Alec right?" JJ clarified getting a nod from Max.

"And Magnus?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"A hundred to leave them alone." Max admitted. JJ laughed in response, it was just like his uncles. Max and JJ spent the day hanging out and sparing until the sun started to settle. Max reluctantly decided to go to Taki's with JJ and spy on their sisters.

"Seriously though how weird is it to open a textbook and see your parents and uncles names and faces." Max continued as they entered Taki's the familiar smell greeting them.

"One day I'll be in those textbooks." JJ responded eyes searching the crowd. Max didn't doubt it, he knew his parabati would do great things, he was just along for the ride. He didn't think he would be great like his father.

"Their not here yet." JJ said sliding into a booth pulling Max out of his thoughts. Max dropped into the seat across from him and they continued their conversation.

"What the heck? JJ what are you doing?!" Jessica demanded green eyes narrowing in anger.

"Eating dinner with my Parabati." JJ replied gold eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I believe you." She responded sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Aunt Isabelle is over, shes cooking." JJ lied smoothly, a small pang of guilt hitting him and he curled his fingers around his cup and pushed it away.

"Oh." Jessica nodded doubts relieved.

"How's your date going?" JJ asked.

"It hasn't started yet." She answered stealing a fry off of her brothers plate.

"Oh, where are you going?" JJ asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We're goi- nice try JJ." She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"It was worth a shot." JJ shrugged at his parabati.

"Is this seat taken?" JJ and Max turned towards the voice. A girl with long curly black hair stood at the end of the table dark eyes locked on JJ's face.

"It's all yours." JJ said giving the girl a charming smile before sliding over closer to the wall.

"I'm Satrina Kali, but you can call me Trina." The girl whispered leaning closer.

"Hmm, have we met?" JJ asked the name was pulling at a memory but he just couldn't figure out why.

"No, I think I'd remember a face as handsome as the angels themselves." Satrina replied.

"Thanks, you look great yourself." JJ answered smirking at the girl.

"My date decided he would rather chase some make up covered stiletto wearing slut." Satrina pouted.

"His loss then, you're too good for him, you need someone who appreciates you." JJ answered his arm slipping around the girl.

"Someone like you?" Satrina questioned placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm certainly appreciative." JJ said reaching down and pulling her hand towards his face and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"You got a name?" She asked.

"You can call me JJ, you got a phone number?" JJ asked.

"Of course." She said holding out her hand. JJ handed her his phone where she entered her name and number before sending herself a text.

"Slick." JJ commented with a grin.

"I had to have a way to get ahold of you, to remind you how worth it I am." She whispered. JJ smirked she had read him well. She tucked his phone back into his pocket. She pulled her hand back startled as JJ narrowed his eyes into a glare and let out a low growl.

"Excuse me, I need to go." JJ said motioning impatiently for Satrina to move out of the booth, his eyes still locked on the front of the restaurant.

Satrina moved out-of-the-way and watched as JJ pushed through the now crowded restaurant. She watched as he followed behind a girl and a boy who were oblivious to the attention. Max turned back to look at JJ then back at the girl still standing by the seat.

"It's his sister." Max assured the girl.

"I'm not concerned." She said a grin tugging on her lips.

"Wait, shit is Jessica with.." Max trailed off into a string of curses before standing and hurrying after JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a little while, I'm glad to see so many reviewers from my other JJ stories, Finals are crazy but its almost over, so as always R&R and Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: This is obvious by now, I only own the ocs

Chapter Two

"Don't... do anything... rash." Max gasped out when he finally caught up with JJ.

"Who me? Rash? Why I never..." JJ spoke trailing off eyes locked on his little sisters date.

"Right." Max said Skeptically.

"Promise." Max demanded.

"Fine. I promise." JJ replied rolling his eyes at his cousin and Parabati.

"Good. I have to go find Mel." Max said turning to head back the way he came.

"I knew you couldn't resist." JJ said smirking at Max. Max replied with a shrug and hurried back towards Taki's.

JJ walked behind his sister and her date. Chris. Just thinking about him made him angry. He hated Chris, he had hated him since they were kids. He watched with narrowed eyes as the couple walked into the Pizza King. He waited allowing a few more people to pass in front of him before entering.

JJ slipped in waiting in line. The couple placed their orders, Chris paying, before moving to find a table. JJ got to the cashier a few minutes later. He only ordered a coke and took it before moving past his sister and sitting a few tables back to keep an eye on the couple.

It seemed innocent enough. They were just eating and talking. JJ was torn, half of him wanted the date to go badly so his sister would find someone else, but the other half wanted his sister to have a nice first date. Jessica giggled, JJ rolled his eyes surely Chris couldn't have anything funny to say, the guy was a jerk.

JJ took a sip of his coke. At first he recoiled it tasted weird. He knew it was soda but he usually avoided it preferring to drink water. He took another sip finally deciding that it had some decent qualities, at least it wasn't terrible. The date was pretty boring so far, JJ sighed. The couple stood getting ready to leave. He followed several feet behind, pausing to drop his near full cup in the trash can.

He walked along silently following. They came up to a movie theater. JJ groaned, there would be kissing, a dark theater equaled kissing. JJ got in line a few people behind him. His sister and her _date _made it to the cashier. JJ strained over the noise of the moviegoers trying to hear which movie they were seeing. He made it to the cashier a few minutes later.

"I need one ticket to the same movie as the couple that was up here a few minutes ago." JJ said guessing it was probably a horror flick.

"That your girlfriend?" The guy asked looking almost eager for a bit of gossip to make his job a bit more interesting.

"Sister." JJ said making a face at the cashier.

"Oh." The guy said losing interest and printing out the ticket.

JJ took his ticket and walked in ignoring the offer for popcorn at half price with the purchase of a large drink. He found the theater easily he noticed the movie wasn't a horror flick but a romance. He sighed and walked in spotting his sister and Chris near the middle. JJ took a seat a few rows behind them and leaned back to watch the previews.

A preview for the scariest movie of the year played out on the screen. Maybe he would come back when that movie played, maybe with Trina. The theater continued to fill as it got closer to the start of the movie. He glanced over at the girl who sat almost shyly next to him. The lights went out and the movie started. The main character was a man who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted. JJ sighed it was going to be a long movie.

JJ's eyes narrowed as Chris yawned and stretched putting his arm around Jessica. Chris was using one of the oldest tricks to put the moves on his little sister. JJ frowned, that wasn't happening. He glanced around looking for something to use as a projectile, his eyes fell on the shy girl sitting next to him.

"Mind if I have some of this?" JJ asked motioning towards her popcorn.

"Oh.. Um sure?" The girl said blushing in the dim light from the screen.

"Thanks." JJ said taking a handful.

JJ faced forward again and tossed the handful at the back of Chris' head before ducking below the seat.

Chris whipped around eyes searching for the culprit. His eyes landed on the couple sitting one row behind himself and Jessica.

"What the hell is your problem?! I'm trying to enjoy the movie!" Chris demanded standing now.

JJ peeked over the top of the seat in front of him and let out a quiet laugh. The shy girl giggled and leaned down asking what he was doing speaking over the yelling coming from a few rows in front of them.

"My sister is out on a date with that guy." JJ whispered back, grinning up at the girl. The girl replied with a smile. The yelling soon stopped and JJ got back into his seat next to the girl.

"What's your name?" JJ asked.

"Tiffany." The girl answered blushing again.

"Tiffany, do you want to come back next week and see a movie with me?" He asked.

"Um, yes, I would like that." The girl nodded her cheeks growing red again. She took a marker out of the purse beside her and wrote her number on his arm.

"Cool." JJ said giving her a smile before turning back to the movie.

JJ's eyes narrowed again. Chris was leaning over getting ready to kiss his sister.

"Can I have your bucket?" He asked quickly waiting only long enough to get the nod of the Tiffany's head.

JJ grabbed the bucket quickly figuring the weight, he tossed the popcorn bucket in an arch sending popcorn flying. It landed upside down on Chris' head. JJ made a noise of triumph before ducking behind the seat again. Tiffany let out a giggle she quickly covered her mouth and ducked behind the seat with JJ.

"Hi there." JJ whispered, grinning as Chris began yelling at the guy from before.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tiffany spoke giggling. JJ winked in response.

"Do you suppose this counts as sabotage?" JJ asked tilting his head.

"No, just some harmless fun." Tiffany whispered before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his.

JJ froze startled for a moment, he wasn't expecting that. He quickly came to his senses running his tongue over Tiffany's lip. She opened her mouth granting him entrance. He slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring. He felt her fingers slip into his hair he smiled into the kiss before tilting his head changing the angle of the kiss. He pulled back giving them time to catch their breath.

He noticed with a start that they were on the floor between the seats. It was strangely quiet. He slid back into his seat pulling Tiffany with him. That had never happened to him before. He had never lost track of where he was before.

"Okay, now it counts as sabotage." Tiffany said nodding her head towards the theater worker leading his sister and Chris out of the theater.

JJ let out a curse and a groan before standing ready to follow them.

"Wait, are we still on for next week?" Tiffany asked uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Of course." JJ answered suddenly wanting to make that look go away.

"I'll call you." JJ added leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek before hurrying after his sister.

He made it outside of the theater, he found his sister walking hand in hand with Chris. JJ sighed glancing back towards the movie theater he followed silently. They headed for the park, JJ hurried behind. They entered the park. JJ glanced around there wasn't anyone else in sight the park was dark and empty.

He jumped up slipping between the branches of the tree. He moved from tree to tree keeping pace with the couple walking on the ground below. The couple came to a stop under the tree and JJ paused with them standing silently above them.

"It's dark, I think I should head home." Jessica said leaning against the tree and glancing around the deserted park.

"I think we should stay here." Chris said leaning closer.

"No. I'm going home." Jessica said her voice firmer.

"No. Your staying here." Chris said his tone no longer friendly, he pressed closer pinning Jessica against the tree. Jessica whimpered at the rough hold attempting to free herself.

JJ dropped out of the tree landing silently behind Chris. Jessica's eyes widened looking over her date's shoulder. JJ tapped Chris on the shoulder looking murderous. Chris spun around eyes narrowed at the interruption. JJ punched him in the face flooring him with a single hit. Chris hit the ground hard.

"I never though I'd be thankful that you're so overprotective" Jessica said stepping over her date and wrapping her arms around her brother.

"I've wanted to do that for years." JJ said returning the hug glaring down at Chris.

"Let's get home." JJ said as the hug ended.

"I think I want to go over to Mel's" Jessica said.

"I'll walk you." JJ said walking along side her as they left the park.

"Sorry about the popcorn by the way." JJ said as they walked.

"Wait that was you?!" Jessica demanded coming to a stop on the sidewalk.

"It could have been worse." JJ said continuing to walk.

"Worse how?! We were thrown out of the movie theater!" Jessica said catching up to her brother.

"It could have been a soda." JJ said grinning.

"You would have ruined my outfit?!" Jessica asked voice rising.

"He was going to kiss you!" JJ defended crossing his arms as they reached Magnus and Alec's apartment.

"You're impossible!" Jessica shouted before ringing the bell.

Max opened the door and jumped out-of-the-way as Jessica hurried past him calling for Mel and Magnus.

"Dad! I'm going to JJ's!" Max called over his shoulder as he shut the door behind himself.

"So, she busted you?" Max asked as they walked towards the institute.

"No, I busted me." JJ said rolling his eyes.

"Wait? What?" Max asked.

JJ explained his evening from start to finish on the walk to the institute. He remembered to put Tiffany's number into his phone, after he told Max about her. They entered the institute to alarms going off.

"Dad!" JJ called over the alarms.

"Mom!" He called after not getting a response from Jace.

"Their not here!" Max shouted over the alarms handing JJ the note he had found in the kitchen.

JJ read over the note, his parents had went out together for the night. He made his way to the library and answered the alarm stating that the New York institute would respond.

"Maybe we should call someone." Max said as they headed for the weapons room.

"It's fine, I'm sure we can handle it, we've had plenty of training." JJ brushed off the protest.

Max frowned shooting his Parabati a worried look as he drew the runes on JJ, turning to allow JJ to mark him.


End file.
